Brie and Bread
by kizuna-miso
Summary: Jason Todd a tenido una vida llena de aventuras, y ahora que se ha establecido en Gotham necesitara una razón para tener una vida y no esperaba que le apareciera de golpe, siempre pensó que esperaba a una mujer como el, una vigilante. Pero esta mujer le hará sacar lo mas romántico y cariñoso que puede ser Red Hood.
1. Chapter 1

-están atacándonos por el flanco izquierdo, Jason-se escuchó por el auricular- ¿acaso eres ciego?

-estoy viendo, pero también nos atacan por el otro lado-dijo molesto- ¡¿acaso tú no puedes hacer nada al respecto, Timy?!

-olvídalo-lanza un suspiro-perdimos

-¡te lo dije! No podemos ir sin una estrategia… o al menos algunos personajes buenos-se lanza en la silla- no puedo creer que perdamos la noche en este estúpido juego

-podríamos salir… ya sabes cómo personas normales

\- ¿solo los dos? eso es raro

-bueno podríamos invitar a Babs, a Dick… ya sabes

-eso es un mal dueto-dijo soltando un bufido

-oh espera-dijo antes de murmurar algunas palabras- mis compañeros de universidad van a ir a un bar esta noche ¿quieres ir?

\- ¿universitarios? -dijo el pelinegro mientras devoraba unas galletas- ¿y que hacen ellos?

-son casi todos ingenieros

-eso suena como que son buenos para beber… si insiste-suspira- será mejor que no hacer nada antes de patrullar o jugar este estúpido juego online

Se quedó algo pensativo mirando por la ventana, Gotham era bastante aburrida de día, podía pasear y entrenar, nada más. Pensó en conseguir trabajo, pero Bruce siempre le daba lo suficiente, además que los villanos más oscuros de Gotham tenían dinero sin marcar, lo suficiente para vivir una vida bastante cómoda.

Se preparó para salir esa noche, hace años que no salía solo por ir a tomar un trago y pasar un buen momento, se puso una camisa y su chaqueta de cuero antes de tomar su motocicleta y encaminarse al lugar que su hermano le había indicado.

Llego hasta un bar donde en la parte baja había musica y estaba repleto de personas bailando así que subió hasta una terraza donde diviso a su hermano rodeado de personas acomodadas torpemente entre sofás y sillas charlando entre ellos. Todos parecían bastante animados, había cerca de 15 personas y él se sentó junto a su hermano escuchando una que otra cosa. Su hermano se levantó de repente riendo cuando se volvió a una chica, le sonrió y beso su mano antes de invitarle a sentarse entre los dos.

-él es mi hermano, Breeze

\- ¿Jason, ¿no? -dijo mirándole- Timy habla mucho de ti, es un placer finalmente conocerte

\- ¿Breeze?

-Bree Abernathy, lo siento todos me dicen Breeze -dijo riendo

-es un placer

Estrecho su mano, aquella pequeña y cálida manos le sorprendió, alzo la vista para encontrarse con sus ojos, de brillante ámbar escondidos tras unas gafas con el cabello negro levemente ondulado y con un flequillo. Soltó lentamente su mano mientras ella aun tenia los labios en una sonrisa de color rosa pálido. Se perdió mirándola unos momentos, se había dejado llevar por el brillo de aquellos ojos

\- ¡Jay! -dijo su hermano- ¿estás bien?

-Timo ¿los demás?

-se fueron a otro lugar ¿estabas prestando atención?

-seguro… -mira a la chica- ¿quieren otro trago?

-creo que podemos seguir aquí ¿no? -dijo ella tranquila

Se fue en silencio, hacia abajo y pidió unos tragos para que subieran a su mesa, realmente ella le llamo la atención y eso le había asustado un poco, la última chica que le había llamado la atención, bueno ella le había ignorado por su hermano. desvió la mirada de la barra un momento y la vio a lo lejos bailando con sus amigas, aquella cabellera roja le había hecho destacar entre todas las personas, esto le había alertado, debía volver pronto. Se apresuró a subir a pesar de que escucho que le llamaba, pero tenía que ignorarla y se apresuró a volver a sentarse, miro a su hermano y el de inmediato se acercó a este preocupado por la expresión que tenia

\- ¿qué sucede?

-es Babs, sinceramente no quiero hablar con ella-suspira

\- ¿quién es Babs?

-es complicado-dijeron ambos al unísono

-oh… -dijo pensativa- ¿Jason quieres bailar?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿sabes bailar? -dijo ella riendo antes de mirar a Tim- ¿no tenías que irte con Steph?

-si… pero Breeze

-no tienes que hacer esto-dijo el mayor

-oh, pero si quiero bailar y tu hermano tiene que irse ¿o acaso quieres irte? -le pregunto al mayor

Lanzo una sonrisa, ella era bastante lista y eso no lo podía negar, llego el mesero con sus bebidas, el menor pago los tragos y ambos dieron un largo sorbo antes de dejar la terraza. Ella se movía algo nerviosa sonrojada, chocaba de vez en cuando, parecía que de pies a cabeza solo era una ingeniera y no podía moverse rítmicamente a pesar de actuar tan tranquila. tomo su cadera llamando la atención meciéndola suavemente acercándola casi rosando sus cuerpos, demasiado incómodo para que la pelirroja se acercara a ellos. Sus ojos le dejaron hipnotizados un momento, ella subió las manos por el pecho del pelinegro hasta su cuello abrazándolo ligeramente mientras que el subió suavemente sus manos alzándola un poco a punto de besarle cuando sintió un toque en su hombro.

\- ¡Jason!

\- ¿Babs? -dijo aturdido- ¿acaso no vez que estamos ocupados?

-lo siento, es que hace tiempo que no hablamos, quería saber cómo estabas

-todo va bien

\- ¿es tu novia?

-estamos en eso

-si-dijo ella- un placer, Babs-hablo sonriente- soy Bree… lamento que no nos conociéramos antes

-lamento interrumpirles-dijo la pelirroja- creo que hablaremos luego

Apenas se dio vuelta el pelinegro lanzo un suspiro tranquilo, ella le indico que salieran un momento, el tomo su mano y la guio entre las personas hasta salir afuera, tiro ligeramente su mano para caminar en dirección al centro. Se quedaron en silencio un momento guiado por sus pies metiéndose por calles hasta llegar a el parque en medio de Gotham, en el parque Robinson.

-oh…

\- ¿hum? ¿no habías venido antes?

-no a propósito, solo había pasado por aquí… es hermoso-dijo sonriente

\- ¿te gusta el helado? -dijo desviando la mirada- me ayudaste… y quería darte algo a cambio, aunque sea un poco

-no fue nada-dijo sonrojada-d-digo… no me molesto ayudarte

-gracias-sonríe levemente- ¿entonces?

-un helado

Se sentaron en el parque comiendo helado intercambiando una que otra palabra mientras que observaban a las personas transitar en esa movida noche de viernes. Se volvió para verla un momento mientras que ella tenía las mejillas coloradas diciendo una palabra que otra.

\- ¿Cómo conociste a Tim? -dijo ella

\- ¿él no te ha dicho?

-me dijo que eran hermanos… pero Tim es adoptado ¿no?

-yo también, por el mismo millonario loco

-Bruce… ¿y antes?

-vivía en la calle, luego de morir mis padres… robando cosas… -le mira un momento- pensé que ibas a sorprenderte

\- ¿Por qué?... olvidas que estamos en Gotham

\- ¿y tú?

-mis padres viven en New York…

\- ¿y?

-creo que eso es todo, no somos realmente unidos… siempre me cuidaron criadas… ellos siempre están ocupados

\- ¿te gusto el helado?

-si-sonríe- ¿a ti te gusta el helado, Jay?

-sí, me gustan las cosas dulces, aunque no lo parezca

-te vez como los chicos rudos… aunque creo que dentro no eres más que un osito de peluche

-creo que nadie m había dicho así antes-desvía la mirada sonrojado- es vergonzoso

-creo que has sido el chico rudo demasiado tiempo-sujeto su mano- está bien que no lo seas

-tengo que serlo a veces…

\- ¿trabajas con Tim en Enterprise?

-a veces… lo ayudo de vez en cuando… ¿Cómo conociste al molesto de mi hermano?

-somos compañeros en un proyecto… estamos haciendo una fibra sintética, como el kevlar para hacer una tela más flexible pero resistente, también estamos haciendo unos parches que inyectaran la cantidad justa de medicamento, es un poco difícil hacer un material que sea barato y además que no se destruya con temperatura y que funcione perfectamente, podríamos evitar muchas enfermedades-hablo emocionada antes de cubrirse la boca y se volvió a mirarle-l-lo siento

-suenas bastante emocionada-sonríe- eso es genial

\- ¿e-enserio?... todos piensan que es raro… bueno, es un poco raro

\- ¿es raro que te guste mucho algo? -ella niega con la cabeza- deja de preocuparte de lo que piensan los demás

Ella le sonrió sonrojada, ofreció dejarla a casa mientras seguían charlando hasta llegar a la motocicleta del pelinegro, la ayudo a subirse y la llevo por las calles hasta un edificio. la ayudo a bajarse y se quedaron en silencio hasta que ella le dijo apresurada

\- ¿p-podemos vernos de nuevo?

\- ¿hum?

-s-si podemos… ya sabes, salir alguna vez

-solo quería escucharte decirlo de nuevo-dijo soltando una risita- claro, Bree ¿puedes darme tu numero?

-de acuerdo-sonríe

El guardo su número en su teléfono antes de que ella entrara por la puerta, espero unos segundos, pensó que le invitaría pasar o algo por el estilo, pero en parte estaba feliz que no lo hiciera ya que ella le agradaba, no era como las demás chicas. Se quedó pensativo unos momentos hasta que escucho su teléfono, claro… debía volver al deber a pesar de esa genial noche que había pasado, debía volver a ser Red Hood.


	2. Chapter 2

\- ¿y?

-no me días "¿y?" ¿ya la llamaste? -hablo Red Robin con el ceño fruncido

\- ¿a quién? -desvía la mirada – no sé de qué estás hablando Red

-no vengas con tus estupideces de chico rudo-dijo deteniéndose - es obvio que vas a llamarla

-podemos seguir caminando, tenemos cosas que hacer-dijo molesto

-solo respóndeme… ya pasaron dos semanas ¿la llamaste?

\- ¿acaso no vas a clases con ella? -se detiene y le mira

-si… pero ella no quiere hablar de eso, algo idiota hiciste Jason

-no es eso-suspira- fue increíble

\- ¿Qué?

-ya lo escuchaste-dijo levemente sonrojado antes de comenzar a caminar- hemos salido muchos días Red, si es lo que quieres saber

\- ¿e-enserio?

-le escribí apenas llegue a casa… nos hemos reunido creo que una veces-suspira- no quiero que te metas en eso

-solo quería escucharlo-dijo riendo- hice que te avergonzaras completamente

Se quedó sonrojado un momento antes de mirar su teléfono y ver que tenía un mensaje, todas sus conversaciones parecían ser una que no terminaba jamás. Esa noche ella tenía su salida mensual con sus padres y solo quería hablar con el tratando de escapar un poco de lo tedioso que era para ella. Había atrapado uno que otro ladrón antes de volver a mirar su teléfono donde la había enviado una foto de una pastelería que él le había dicho que le gustaba que siempre tenía una enorme final para comprar, le había comprado algunos pasteles prometiéndole guardarlos para mañana para así comerlo juntos

\- ¿Penny-uno?

\- ¿amo Jason? -dijo por su auricular - ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿queda algo más por hoy?

-no que necesite su especial ayuda

-genial-sonríe levemente- entonces me tomare el resto de la noche

-es de la señorita que hablo el amo Tim

-no sé qué diablos dicen el amo Tim, pero seguro que no es eso

Se fue a su guardia a prisa y se cambió, ni siquiera miro que eran cerca de las dos de la mañana cuando toco la puerta de la mujer que se había levantado para mirar al pelinegro aparecer en su puerta, refregó sus ojos antes de ponerse sus gafas y mirarle. Estaba a punto e irse a la cama, se había cambiado a una holgada camiseta con un pantalón de pijama, aún tenía el peinado que se había hecho para salir a cenar adormilada y descalza paseándose por su departamento

\- ¿pájaro nocturno? -dijo antes de bostezar

-debí llamar

-olvídalo -sonríe- seguro si querías esos pasteles

-enserio, puedo esperar hasta mañana

-Jay-le mira- no tienes por qué preocuparte

Se sentó en el viejo sofá que tenía mientras ella buscaba la caja donde estaba los ansiados pasteles, busco dos cucharas y dejo la caja entre ambos, el pelinegro comenzó a dar bocados a los brillantes pasteles que estaban en la bandeja mientras que el pelinegro estaba emocionado. Extrañaba los buenos bocadillos para la noche, no una manzana un poco pasada o un sándwich viejo, algo realmente fresco y delicioso.

Cuando noto que ya no quedaba casi nada miro a la mujer que se había quedado dormida con una mancha de crema en el rostro. Realmente estaba cansada, había estado en clases luego metida varias horas en la biblioteca hasta la cena con sus padres, luego debió tomarle al menos dos horas haciendo fila en la pastelería para traerle estas delicias. Se acercó a ella y toco su rostro, la tenía ahí para el si quería, hacer lo que quisiera, acaricio delicadamente su mejilla antes de lanzar un suspiro, no sería capaz de hacerle nada. Desato su trenza que se había hecho para la cena y luego la tomo entre sus brazos para moverla hasta la cama donde la cubrió con una manta. Iba a irse a casa cuando sintió la mano de la mujer agarrar la suya, adormilada se sentó en la cama y le miro

\- ¿Jay?

-ya me voy a casa, Bree

-no te vayas-dijo sonrojada-d-digo… es tarde, seria peligroso

-descuida…-la despeina-recuerda que soy un chico rudo

-no… no siempre-sonríe- y con tanta azúcar creo que mucho menos

-ok-suspira- dormiré en el sofá

-Jay… descuida ¿sí?... solo acuéstate

Se quedaron sobre la cama en silencio mirando el techo, quizás no había sido una buena idea venir a esas horas de la noche y mucho menos quedarse ahí con ella, dio un suspiro y se acomodó al lado contrario a ella, estaba nervioso debía admitirlo, pero no podía hacer nada.

Escucho una risita y sintió que unas pequeñas manos se deslizaban por su espalda, se sentía cálido y vio sus manos que apretaban el pecho del pelinegro, ella le estaba abrazando por la espalda. Estaba sujetándole tan firmemente que realmente no había manera de que escaparan, no es que quisiera irse, pero ahora sabía que ella no quería que se fuera

Se removió algo molesto ya en la mañana, el incesante sonido de la puerta no le dejo seguir durmiendo, se levantó pesadamente y abrió la puerta pensando que podía ser la mujer, pero no, abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver a su hermano sonriéndole tranquilo

-no es lo que parece-dijo el mayor de inmediato

-Red… solo están en ropa interior

-insisto-dijo desviando la mirada sonrojado-yo suelo dormir así… ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-ya sabes tú te encargas de ella en la noche y yo en las mañanas

-no bromees conmigo-dijo molesto

-ella me llamo… me pidió que te trajera algo de ropa ¿o acaso lo olvidas?

\- ¿que?

-hoy vamos a ir a Enterprise con Breeze ¿recuerdas socio del 4%?

-oh… ¿Dónde está Bree?

-fue por algo para desayunar, sí que necesita energía que recuperar

Agarro molesto la bolsa que la había traído, una camisa, una chaqueta, un pantalón de tela, ropa interior, útiles de aseo para el, todo lo había pasado a buscar a casa, agradeció que su hermano fuera un genio por que de seguro su antiguo compañero le había traído solo una playera vieja.

Tomo una rápida ducha y comenzó a vestirse mientras escuchaba a la mujer hablar con el menor en la sala ¿Qué iba a decirle? En realidad, no había pasado nada, pero se sentía ansioso, jamás había dormido con alguien, literalmente dormir… escucho los toquidos de la puerta y luego la mujer se asomó para verle, sonrió antes de entrar, ella ya estaba con un vestido verde oscuro con un sweater negro con su cabello cayendo por su espalda, se acercó mirándole curiosa, con aquellos ojos ámbar tras sus gafas

\- ¿Jay?

-voy en un momento, Bree

\- ¿estás bien?...

-sí, no te preocupes

-esa fue una mala respuesta, Jay-dijo seria- te estoy mirando ¿sí?... puedo saber que te sucede algo

-fue extraño lo de anoche

-fue genial-sonríe- era lo justo que necesitaba, Jay-toma su mano- gracias

-si-le sonríe- vamos, no hagamos esperar a Timo

Estuvieron toda la mañana paseándose por Enterprise, la mujer parecía fascinada con todas las cosas que tenían en el departamento de biotecnología. Pero para el pelinegro le parecía casi igual de sorprendente que ella, pero trataba de guardar apariencias, el no podía demostrar que no conocía Enterprise.

Luego de un largo recorrido se fueron una terraza donde estaba un pequeño restaurant, se sentaron a comer mientras ella hablaba fascinada sobre todo o que había visto

-hey, Jason-hablo el pelinegro- sabes que la próxima semana es el baile, debes ir

\- ¿Qué?

-no vengas con esas cosas, eres socio, sabes que esas cosas son obligación… deberías llevar a Breeze

\- ¿Qué? -dijo ella sorprendida- y-yo ni siquiera se bailar como iría a un baile

-es un baile de beneficencia… quizás conozcas personas que te habrán puertas cuando termines de estudiar

-oh… p-pero

-yo me encargare de los detalles ¿sí?... no aguanto a las mujeres de esos bailes, son desesperadas, pero si voy contigo quizás la pase bien-sonrió tranquilo- te conseguiré un vestido, no te preocupes

-p-pero seguro puedo comprar uno

-descuida yo me encargare

-nesesitan aprender a bailar, ambos

-tengo un maestro en mente-lanza un suspiro-pero será horrible

-es el mejor Jason, es mejor que lo llames

\- ¿Quién?

-Alfred Pennyworth-dijeron ambos


	3. Chapter 3

-señorita a pesar de que el amo Jason es quien la guía no puede dejarse intimidar

-l-lo siento-dijo nerviosa

\- ¿estás bien Bree?

-si-sonríe levemente-perdona que sea tan torpe

-tomemos un momento Alfred-dijo el pelinegro

Se retiró un momento a traer un refrigerio mientras que la mujer seguía nerviosa, el dio un suspiro y entrelazo su mano con ella, esa pequeña mano unida con la suya le hizo sonrojar levemente. Guio la mano libre de ella hasta su hombro y luego acaricio su cadera antes de sujetar su espalda.

-no

\- ¿qué? -dijo ella sorprendida

-no mires el suelo, no mires tus manos… mírame a mi

\- ¿seguro?

-no te distraigas, solo mírame

Comenzó a moverla lentamente mientras se perdía en sus ojos ámbar, brillantes a diferencia de lo opaco que creía que se veía los suyos, dirigió su mano que tenía entrazada hasta su hombro para sujetarla con sus dos manos acercándola aún más.

La movió lentamente hasta que la hizo girar rápidamente, asustándola un poco, pero la llamo por su nombre para que no perdiera la concentración. No volvió a pisar sus pies ni a perder el ritmo hasta que Alfred se aclaró la garganta una hora después de que se había ido, sonrió tranquilo al ver a Jason, aquel pequeño niño revoltoso abriendo lentamente su corazón. Luego miro a la mujer que seguía nerviosa con su presencia, tenía aquella mirada temerosa y nerviosa que raramente veía en todos los niños que habían desfilado por la mansión.

Volvieron a casa caminando, era un largo camino desde la mansión, pero tenía todo el tiempo del mundo esa tarde de sábado, las personas andaban tranquilas y todo en Gotham parecía estar bien. Se fueron por el parque y se debieron a comer helado como lo habían hecho la primera vez, charlando tranquilamente

\- ¿crees que podría hacerlo?

-claro que si-dijo tranquilo- ¿Por qué no podrías?

-a veces… me siento nerviosa, creo que no puedo hacerlo… creo que, en mucho tiempo, no había tenido a alguien que confiara en mi

-yo confió en ti-toma su mano-digo… confió en que puedes hacer lo que te propongas Bree

-gracias Jay-dijo sonrojada- estoy buscando un vestido, por cierto… tratando de estar al nivel

\- ¿Qué te dije?... eso ya lo tenía resuelto… debería llegar a tu casa el viernes por la mañana

\- ¿y si no me queda?

-te quedara… la idea es que no puedas rechazarlo… es bastante impactante, yo lo escogí

\- ¿e-enserio? -dijo sonrojada- no sé si pueda con eso

-te conozco…y voy a estar ahí así que no te preocupes por los detalles

-no me arrepentiré-dijo apretando su mano- no te dejare solo ¿sí?

Estuvieron toda esa semana sin verse debido a que el pelinegro estuvo en Los Ángeles, visitando a su amigo pelirrojo para asegurarse que siguiera vivo manteniéndose siempre con mensajes y llamadas con la mujer, no quería ni un solo día dejar de hablarle, ni un solo día de sentirse cerca de ella.

Aquella noche esperada quedo esperando ansioso por pasar por ella, Alfred le había pasado uno de los autos de Bruce, para pasar por ella, se detuvo fuera de su edificio y subió las escaleras hasta su departamento. Golpeo un par de veces hasta que el mismo abrió la puerta y se metió dentro esperando hasta que se abrió la puerta de la habitación, apenas se encontró con sus ojos él se dejó caer en el sofá. Lucía un vestido negro que delineaba su figura con escote, flores y pétalos que cubrían sus tirantes y que bajaban por su espalda descubierta que tenía una tela delgada haciendo parecer las flores flotar en su espalda, dejando ver su pálida piel, tenía el cabello cayendo a un lado con algunas ondas y sin sus gafas con los labios rosas.

\- ¿Bree?

\- ¿acaso me veo muy extraña?

-no-sonríe- te vez… increíble… ¿y si no vamos?

-tenemos que ir-dijo sonrojada-v-vámonos

Se levantó y dio un largo respiro antes de ofrecerle su brazo el que ella acepto sonriente antes de bajar e irse hasta Enterprise. Todos bailaban y hablaban, tomaban un trago o estaban en la terraza charlando. Se movieron a tomar un trago y se quedaron en la parte de afuera tomando un trago mientras trataban de pasar desapercibidos, tratando de encajar en el ambiente.

-creo que si escucho vacaciones en Aspen de nuevo vomitare-dijo el pelinegro desviando la mirada

\- ¿acaso no fuiste a ese tipo de vacaciones con Bruce?

-no realmente-suspira- quiero decir… tuvimos algunos viajes, pero vacaciones lujosas y cosas por el estilo, no creo… aunque con Roy si tuvimos algunas vacaciones alocadas

-eso es genial-sonríe- yo no… he tenido algo así, siempre era por trabajo, me quedaba en una habitación leyendo o algo así

-deberíamos…ir a Los Ángeles alguna vez, ya sabes, vacaciones

-eso sería increíble

\- ¿Breeze? -dijo Tim acercándose- o por dios…-dijo asombrado- menos mal que Steph está en el baño porque si me viera con esa cara me mataría

-es mi pareja Timo-dijo rodeándola con sus brazos- no la mires-hablo con el ceño fruncido

-no tienes por que actuar así Jay-dijo ella sonrojada- no me iré a ningún lado

-eso espero

Se levantó y le tendió la mano, llego el momento, tenían que bailar, por suerte no había visto ni al mocoso ni a Bruce y eso le tenía tranquilo. Sujeto su cadera y la acerco hasta el llamando su atención para que le mirara, se movió primero lentamente de acuerdo al ritmo, pero luego de dos canciones cambiaron a un ritmo más movido, tomo sus manos, la hizo girar y moverse rápidamente, pero ella parecía que agarra su ritmo sin perder sus ojos de encima. No tenía por qué mirar a nadie más, tampoco es que quisiera, solo quería quedar contemplándola, nada más.

Sintió un toquido en su hombro que le hizo saltar, ella rápidamente se volvió para encontrarse con unos ojos azules, él le sonrió y le extendió la mano, miro a su pareja algo nerviosa pero el acepto, soltó lentamente su mano y la vio alejarse un poco con su hermano

\- ¿Grayson? -dijo ella algo nerviosa

-veo que mi hermano si habla de mi

-a veces -sonrió

-eso es bueno, él no es bueno compartiendo

-lo sé-dijo riendo- Jay es así-dijo mirándole a lo lejos- es inevitable en el

\- ¿son novios de hace mucho?

-s-solo somos amigos-dijo sonrojada- dijo que no quería venir a estas cosas, dice que son aburridas

-es primera vez que lo veo por aquí-dijo curioso- no venía desde que era pequeño

\- ¿Qué? -dijo sorprendida- hum …

-o-olvida lo que dije ¿Bree, cierto?

\- está bien, tranquilo Grayson-sonríe

Se quedó pensativa toda la noche, es cierto que todos le miraban un poco extrañado al pelinegro y que Tim le presentaba casi todo el tiempo, pero trato de evitar aquellas ideas de su mente hasta que sintió que el pelinegro chasqueaba sus dedos frente a ella

-tarta Tatin

-se ve muy linda-dijo con una sonrisa

-estas muy distraída-frunce el ceño-desde que viste a Grayson

-no-sonríe- gracias por traerme esto es asombroso-dijo antes de tomar un bocado-esta delicioso

\- ¿estas cansada?

-un poco… mucho ajetreo ¿y tú? -le mira

-Bree

\- ¿hum?

-estas hermosa

\- ¿a-a que viene eso-dijo sonrojada- ¿e-estas bien, Jay?

-solo quería decírtelo-toma su mejilla- ¿quieres volver a casa?

-p-puedo volver por mí misma, no te preocupes-dijo nerviosa-n-no es que no quiera estar contigo ¡e-enserio! E-e-es solo que esa mirada

\- ¿Qué mirada? -dijo acercándose a ella

-es bastante intensa…

Sintió su otra mano moverse por su cintura atrapándola, acercándola más y perdiéndose en esos ojos azules, comenzó a cerrar lentamente sus ojos mientras sus labios se acercaban más a ella, el lanzo una sonrisa antes de al fin sentir sus labios con los suyos. Aquella pequeña y tímida boca le hacía sentir algo nervioso, ella se veía nerviosa incluso hasta asustada con el pelinegro, es cierto él tenía bastante experiencia, pero aquel beso no era como los otros, después de mucho tiempo quizás era la primera vez que sentía su corazón latir de esa manera

-Jay…

-te ves más hermosa ahora-dijo el pelinegro tranquilo- ¿quieres ir a casa?


	4. Chapter 4

Él le ofreció su mano para que la tomara y se fueran del lugar, aquella pequeña mano entrelazada con la suya, le hacía sentir bien, se sentía cálido. Ella abrió la puerta del departamento a oscuras, iba a encender la luz, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo sintió la mano del pelinegro sujetarle, se volvió para encontrarse con sus ojos. El pelinegro dio un paso adelante acercándose a ella mientras esta retrocedía hasta chocar con el sofá donde él le acorralo, busco su cuello besándole mientras ella lanzaba suspiros tocando su torso tímidamente. subió hasta su boca y comenzó a besarla, más salvaje y apasionado que el anterior, quería tenerla, quería que fuera suya, pronto.

Bajo por sus caderas y la subió hasta el respaldo del sofá, deslizo sus manos por sus piernas haciendo que se separaran para darle espacio y acercarse más a ella. Estaba desesperado por sentirla aún más de la mujer, así que tiro de los tirantes de ella para que callera pero solo logro destrozarlos. La pelinegra dio un salto asustada y callo por el sofá, se levantó a prisa cubriéndose como podía algo nerviosa con la respiración agitada.

-Bree…

\- ¡aún no se hacerlo! -dijo sonrojada

\- ¿Qué?... ¿acaso tu…?

-no jamás-dijo negando con la cabeza- ¡no puedes llegar y tirarte encima de alguien Jay! -bramo molesta

-te amo Bree

-no

\- ¿Cómo qué no?

-no lo digas solo para hacerlo-dijo caminado hasta su habitación- estoy segura que cualquier chica haría eso ¡pero no yo! -dijo cerrando la puerta de su habitación de golpe

Se lanzó al suelo dando un suspiro, como es que se le había salido esa frase de la boca ¿acaso estaba tan desesperado? Miro la puerta, si la amaba, pero no estaba preparado para decirlo, solo se le salió de la boca. Lanzo un suspiro y se levantó, debía arreglar lo que había hecho, si es cierto quería que fuera suya y la amaba, pero no por eso debió actuar así, debió ir lento, ni siquiera se preocupó de ver si estaba de acuerdo, solo se dejó llevar por sus instintos primitivos. Camino hasta la puerta de la mujer y lanzo otro suspiro antes de abrirla y verla con un camisón para dormir de color negro, estaba acosada escondida en su almohada, se sentó a su lado esperando que reaccionara, pero ella no se volvió a mirarle

\- ¿Bree?

-deberías irte Jason, aquí no encontraras lo que buscas

-aquí esta exactamente lo que quiero, Bree

-no -se sienta y le mira- Jason… no sé con qué clase de chica estuviste antes, pero yo no iré con cualquiera, no creeré cualquier cosa-frunce el ceño- ¡no me mires en menos, Jason!

-no lo hago… -toma su mano- te amo Bree

-no

-te amo-le mira- aunque no me creas… no será mentira… no esperaba decírtelo así, no esperaba que eso pasara… pero deseo tanto estar contigo-besa su mano-no podía controlarme…

-no vengas con esas cosas… Jason… tu solo quieres hacerlo… luego te iras

\- ¿tan mal te parezco a tus ojos?

-no… -desvía la mirada- pero tengo miedo de creer en ti

-te amo Bree…

-eres un idiota-dijo sonrojada

-jamás te dejare-la abraza- no soy una persona que diga esa frase, Bree… lo juro, y créeme en este momento es la vez que más lo he dicho… tu y yo tenemos algo especial, no voy a desperdiciarlo solo por sentirme desesperado

-te amo Jason…

Busco su rostro que tenía los ojos levemente humedecidos y las mejillas sonrojadas, pero tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, el pelinegro dejo escapar una sonrisa antes de que ella se acercara a besarle mientras lo atraía lo más posible hasta él.

-perdóname, Bree

-no es nada-le abraza- podrías … esperar solo un poco mas

-no lo sé-dijo mirándole- quizás por ti

-solo... déjame asimilar todo… esto es más difícil de lo que parece

-el tiempo que quieras Bree

Se quedaron unos momentos en la cama mientras que él le abrazaba hasta que de repente con la cara sonrojada se sentó sobre el algo tímida, se deshizo de su camisón y lo abrazo antes de robarle un beso de aquel sorprendido pelinegro

-creo… que tú eres la persona indicada-dijo tímida- te amo Jason

-no te decepcionare… te amo Bree

A la mañana siguiente la mujer se removió lentamente y se alzó adormilada, le dolía todo el cuerpo y no quería ni siquiera levantarse, pero al notar que el pelinegro no estaba se sorprendió y bajo la mirada, sabía que estaba esa posibilidad, que él le dejara sola. Busco su celular, pero no lo encontró en ningún lado hasta que de la nada el apareció por la puerta, con una bandeja repleta de comida, dulces y pasteles, dejo la bandeja sobre la cama y se acercó a ella para besarla mientras ella le miraba curiosa

\- ¿Bree? ¿no tienes hambre?

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿cómo que "¿Qué haces aquí?"? te estoy cuidando, seguro te duele todo, es mejor que estés en cama

\- ¿Qué?... no te fuiste

-te prometí que me quedaría-suspira- llame a Alfred, dijo que todo esto te haría sentir mejor ¿entendido?

-gracias-sonríe- te amo Jay

Se quedó mimándola todo el día, quedándose en la cama viendo algunas películas o simplemente hablando, pero él se sentía tranquilo, no tuvo la necesidad de estar en ningún lugar más. Luego para la cena le preparo lasaña y se quedó con ella toda la noche esperando que se repusiera.

-tengo que irme-dijo después d enriar su teléfono

\- ¿paso algo?

-no… solo Tim, sabes me dijo si podíamos tomar unas cervezas, no te preocupes…solo llámame en caso de cualquier cosa ¿sí?

-no te preocupes Jay-sonríe- estaré bien

-te avisare cuando llegue a casa -besa su frente- no vemos Bree

Se fue rápido a su escondite, se sentía triste y solitario, no podía escuchar la voz de la pelinegra ni ver su sonrisa, le envió un mensaje antes de cambiarse para salir.

Hacia unos días que no salía de casería con su hermano menor y realmente quería hacerlo, lanzarse algunas bromas mientras hacia lo mejor que sabía hacer, tenía mucho que hablar, pero al parecer sus acciones hablaban por el mismo. Se detuvieron en un carrito de hotdog y luego subieron a un tejado a comer tranquilos mientras miraban a Gotham

\- ¿entonces? -pregunto Red Robin

\- ¿entonces?

\- ¿acaso estas de novio con Bree?

-supongo

-pero ella no sabe

\- ¿Qué cosa?

-esto-le apunta- Red Hood… ¿o acaso lo olvidaste?

-solo no ha surgido el tema

-dudo que ella te pregunte si acaso eres Re Hood… ¿acaso vas a esperar?

-no quiero … ponerla en riesgo, si ella no sabe nada no se meterá en problemas

-estás pensando como un idiota… lo mejor es que le digas

-esperare un poco… deja al menos disfrutar un poco de mi novia

-de acuerdo… pero ten cuidado-dijo con el ceño fruncido- yo no me meteré en esto, Bree es mi amiga y tú eres mi hermano, pero no intercederé por ti ¿quedo claro?

-deja de ser tan sabelotodo Timo


	5. Chapter 5

-tengo una gran noticia para ti-dijo la mujer sonriente

-dime por favor, que no es un bebe ¿sí?

-bueno, no es un bebe

-entonces-suspira y le mira- soy todo oídos Breeze

-ok-sonríe- ¡vamos a vivir juntos! -dijo ella emocionada antes de mirarle- ¡oh por dios Timy! ¡dime algo!

-eh… ¿felicidades?

\- ¿acaso… lo hacemos mal?

-no claro que no, ustedes… se ven geniales juntos, un año … eso es mucho para Jason, sabes… no es de los que tiene pies quietos… creo que solo estoy sorprendido-dijo sonriente- quizás deberíamos celebrar

-debo volver, tengo trabajos que entregar-dijo antes de tomar un largo trago de café- nos vemos luego

-Breeze ¿te llevo?

-no-dijo molesta

Fue lo último que escucho antes de que ella se fuera, se cubrió la mano con el rostro ¿Acaso su hermano era un idiota? Todavía no le decía nada sobre Red Hood y ahora se iría vivir con ella ¿Cómo diablo es que pensaba su cabeza? Dio un largo suspiro antes de marcarle a su hermano, …ocupado.

La mujer llego a casa con varias carpetas que dejo sobre la mesa y se dejó caer en el sofá antes de quitarse los anteojos y refregarse los ojos cansada, soltó un suspiro y luego miro a su alrededor, ni señales del pelinegro que se supone estaría en casa a esa hora. Miro su teléfono, cero mensajes, seguro se había ido con uno de sus hermanos, era la excusa de siempre.

Se levantó cansada y se movió a la cocina para encontrar en el refrigerador algunas cajas de comida china con una nota "te deje la cena, llegare un poco tarde, J" Lanzo un suspiro molesta antes de cerrar la puerta de golpe e irse al sofá con su computadora. Comenzó a revisar algunas cosas, pero tenía un mal presentimiento, así que se detuvo y le llamo un par de veces, pero no funciono hasta que metió su mano entre los almohadones y lo encontró, lanzo un suspiro y lo encendió para ver si podía llamar a Grayson o a Alfred, pero apenas lo encendió vio solo un nombre: Roy. Dudo un poco en contestar, pero finalmente su curiosidad le gano

\- ¡Jaybird! No sabes cuantos idiotas de Black Mask me persiguen, lo se lo sé, dijiste que no llamáramos la atención, pero qué diablos importa ¡Red Hood y Arsenal vuelven a las andadas!

\- ¿Cómo? -dijo ella

-creo que… ¿numero equivocado?

-Jason… oh… ¿Jason es …?

\- ¿disculpa? ¿con quién hablo?

-soy su novia, Bree...

\- ¿Bree?... ¡oh! ¡Bree! -dijo soltando una risita- perdona ando en las nubes, tu sabes, la emoción

\- ¿Dónde está Jason?

-eso mismo me pregunto, creo que volvió a casa contigo… vaya que dejar Jaybird bien domesticado

\- ¿estás en Gotham?

-si ¿por?

-podemos ... hablar

El parecía animado así que ella le dio su número, tenía tantas dudas, pero apenas corto dejo caer su teléfono ¿acaso era novia de Red Hood? … Red Hood, el asesino, el Outlaw… el hijo rebelde de Batman. Lanzo un suspiro y se hundió en el sofá, su expresión comenzó a cambiar lentamente a una enojada ¿¡cómo diablo no le había dicho que él era Red Hood!? ¡un año saliendo y no había tenido oportunidad! Se pasó algún tiempo molesta paseando por el apartamento moviéndose para todos lados hasta que finalmente dio un suspiro y miro su computadora, tenía que buscarlo, investigarle.

El pelinegro lanzo un suspiro cansado, había tenido una misión especial pedida por Bruce así que difícilmente podría haberle rechazado, tendría que darle una buena excusa a su novia por irse de repente, pero había sido una buena excusa para encontrarse con su amigo que ahora se quedaba en Gotham un tiempo. Entro por la puerta confiado y dejo las llaves caer sobre la mesita junto a la puerta, se movió hasta la habitación y entro al vestidor, en una pared en blanco que tenían estaba a cubierto de imágenes, hilos uniendo entre fotografías y recortes pegado con cinta en la pared que ella había puesto mientras se mantenía con los brazos cruzados pensativa. Tenía una red completa de la familia y de diferentes villanos uniéndoles con diferentes noticias de crimen y notas que tenía pegadas por la pared

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-Bree… ¿tu descubriste todo esto? ¿Cuánto tardaste?

-no me evites… Jason-le mira- ¿acaso soy una niña tonta? ¿creíste que le contaría a cualquiera?

-no es eso nena-suspira- no quería ponerte en peligro…

-vamos a tener una larga charla

\- ¿Qué?

-quiero escucharlo todo ¿entendido?

-pensé que …-se cubre los ojos- oh diablos casi me hago en los pantalones Bree

\- ¿Qué? -dijo sorprendida- ¿p-por qué?

\- ¿Cómo que por qué? -le abraza- diablos pensé que ibas a echarme a patadas

-Jason… lo pensé… de verdad que sí, pero … luego lo pensé muy detenidamente… siempre trataste de protegerme… necesito la explicación para reforzar la idea que aun te amo, que no te echare a patadas

-es una… larga historia

-tengo toda la noche Jay-toma su rostro- excepto por que en la mañana llegara Roy

\- ¿Qué? ¿acaso fue Roy quien te dijo?

-eh… si… pero es tu culpa-dijo molesta- luego escuchare lo que me diga el

Él se sentó en el suelo y luego ella se sentó a su lado apoyada en la pared, se quedó en silencio evitando su mirada mientras el comentaba toda su vida, su real vida, lo difícil de las calles, Batman, luego el joker… siguió contándole a pesar de que a veces solo quería derramar unas lágrimas o salir corriendo para evitar esta horrible conversación, pero por ella… no podía escapar.

Siguió hablando, cuando más se acercaba al presente se comenzaba a asentir mejor, realmente lo años más oscuros a su parecer ya habían pasado y con ella a su lado se sentía mucho mejor. Después de que terminara de contarle lo más importante ella le miro, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, es cierto que ella era una mujer muy sentimental, llena de emociones y eso en parte le gustaba, pero verla así le hacía retorcer el pecho, la abrazo fuertemente mientras se escondía en su cuello.

-eso es todo Bree… eso creo

-sufriste mucho…

-maté muchas personas, destruí muchas familias… siempre creí que no merecía la oportunidad de…

-oh, mi pobre niño asustado-acaricia su rostro

-tengo mucha sangre en mis manos, Bree… estoy condenado

-no me importa ni un poco, idiota- le mira y frunce el ceño- ¿crees que te dejare por algo como eso?... no me enamore de Red Hood… me enamore de Jason Todd… y hasta donde tengo conocimiento, aun lo eres ¿no?

-si-le besa- perdóname, nena por mentirte… créeme que … yo no sé hacer estas cosas, no se hacer nada de esto

-te creo… te ayudare en lo que necesites

-pues sabes, esas balas que estaban haciendo para la policía me serian útiles

\- ¿nuestras balas con carga eléctrica? -le mira curiosa-oh… claro-sonríe alegre- lo que me pidas

Iba a acercarse a ella, besarla y hacerla suya ahí mismo, pero escucho el maldito timbre de la puerta, maldijo por lo bajo mientras que ella soltaba una fuerte carcajada antes de levantarse ¿Quién diablos podía ser a las 7 de la mañana?

La pelinegra sonrió enormemente al ver a Arsenal en su puerta y el pelirrojo algo nervioso solo le correspondió el apretado abrazo que le dio, cuando la soltó vio a su amigo con el ceño fruncido pero el solo lanzo una sonrisa y se sentó en el sofá mientras ella se sentaba frente a él con la mirada curiosa ansiosa de hacer miles de preguntas

-Jay-dijo ella- ¿Por qué no vas por algo de desayuno? Seguro Roy tiene mucha hambre

-si Jaybird-dijo el pelirrojo-sabes que en la calle nueve venden unos Cronuts que son para morirse, no lo digo literal para ti

-pero nena

-tengo que hablar con Roy -dijo tranquila-por favor

-entendido-dijo antes de lanzar un bufido- no hagas caso a lo que dice


	6. Chapter 6

\- ¿es que acaso tu casa puede parecer más un taller? -dijo el menor mirando el departamento- ¿acaso no deberían tener una casa normal Breeze?

-hum… quizás-sonríe- ¿acaso deberíamos mudarnos?

-es tu noche de graduación ¿no?... quizás si deberían irse a vivir a su casa, la casa de los dos, es decir, cualquier día tus padres te dirán que ya no más y quedaras en la calle

-lo se… pero sabes, ayudarlos a ustedes me ha mantenido tan alejado de eso, que no me importa-sonríe- mientras este con Jay, estaremos bien

-tu cursilería es ridículamente adorable, Breeze…-suspira- vamos a otro lugar, sinceramente creo que ni siquiera podemos sentarnos ¿Cómo lo hacen ustedes?

-hacemos todo en la cama ¿no? -dijo riendo

Luego de la graduación de la mujer todos se reunirían en una cena en la mansión Wayne, ambos estaban un poco nerviosos de ir, pero se mantuvieron juntos todo el tiempo. Ambos se habían acostumbrado a sobrellevar todas las tareas juntos pero aquel día estaban tensos, se sentía en el aire

\- ¿pueden ir a mi oficina? Bree, Jason

Ambos se miraron confundidos, esto no iba a ser nada bueno, ella estaba nerviosa eso era cierto así que dio un último sorbo a su vaso antes de ir con el pelinegro no sin antes tomarse un tiempo para recorrer la mansión, entraron a un cuarto y él se sentó en la cama tranquilo. La mujer miro curiosa algunas cosas que había en especial un viejo oso de peluche que habían remendado, acaricio la cabeza y aquella gruesa tela, sabía que ese cuarto era de él, que ese oso era de él y que aquí es donde había pasado alguno de los mejores días de su vida. La pelinegra sonrió antes de besarle y tomar sus manos para tirarles, quisieran o no tenían que enfrentarlo

Se sentaron en un sofá mientras que él estaba tranquilo mientras ella admiraba el lugar, el mayor hablo un poco de las cosas que ella había diseñado y le agradeció mientras que su hijo seguía con el ceño fruncido esperando el "pero" que era la verdadera razón de por qué estaban ahí.

-entonces…

-lo sabía-dijo el aprisa

-quisiera darles un regalo

\- ¿regalo? -dijeron al unísono

-es por la graduación de Bree, lo han hecho bien juntos y creo que esto es perfecto para ustedes-dijo dándole a ambos una llave

\- ¿es un auto? -pregunto ella- ¿una caja?

-una casa-dijo su novio con un suspiro- ¿Por qué diablos estas dándonos una casa?

-ustedes están mezclando su vida, demasiado… Bree debes aprender a separar a nuestra familia y su vida, igual que tu… esta suite tiene una bodega secreta, no se preocupen estarán a salvo, incluso de Superman

\- ¿acero cierto?... eso incluso podría salvarnos de una bomba… pero no de una supernova o visión de calor… tendré que trabajar en eso

\- ¿esto es con alguna condición?

-solo la misma de siempre, además añadí una computadora como la de la cueva, Bree podrá orientarte en cualquier misión, el otro día hizo un buen trabajo con la fuga de Blackgate

-lo hare solo cuando sea necesario, sé que Jay puede solo, Bruce-sonríe- gracias… no sabes lo feliz que estamos

-Alfred fue el soplón

-en realidad fue Tim que comento la situación la otra noche

-nos mudaremos mañana-sonrió animada- muchas gracias Bruce

-bueno-se levanta- mi novia y yo tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, ya sabes… cosas después de la graduación-dijo tomando en brazos a su novia sonrojada- nos quedaremos en mi cuarto, te recomiendo que no te acerques mucho

\- ¡Jason! -dijo con el ceño fruncido

-tranquila Bree… es bueno verlo de buen humor de vez en cuando

La mujer lanzo un largo suspiro cuando dejó caer la última caja hasta el nuevo departamento, miro a los demás que tomaban un descanso en el suelo y escasos muebles que tenían, pronto apareció el mayordomo con una bandeja llena de refrigerios.

Tenían pendiente una cena en casa para agradecerle a todos por ayudarles, hoy de cena seria comida mejicana que traía el pelinegro mientras que ella ordena sus cosas, llena de piezas y cables que tenía que ordenar en su cuarto, donde tenía todo lo relacionado con la familia. Se detuvo un momento y se tocó el estómago, tenían su propia casa juntos, ella ya no tenía casa y el tampoco, esta era de los dos con un cuarto vacío que mientras era de invitados, pero era un cuarto vacío ¿acaso ambos podrían tener hijos? ¿dos o tres? ¿o solo uno? ¿acaso ella podría tener un bebe? era demasiado activa para hacerlo ¿tendría tiempo? ¿acaso ambos tendrían tiempo?

Escucho un ruido que le saco de sus pensamientos, tomo el arma del pelinegro y camino lentamente hasta la puerta, pero quedo en banco cuando vio a su novio con un perro blanquecino y con una bolsa llena de cajas con comida

\- ¿Jay?

-es un husky siberiano… ¿te duele el estómago?

\- ¿Qué? No… ¿un perro?

-tienes la playera levantada… si pensé que podríamos tenerlo, estaban unos idiotas vendiéndolo así que se los quite y los golpee un poco…espera… tu estomago ¿Bree?

-no me duele el estómago… es un bonito perro cariño ¿pero sabes cuidar perros?... no cariño, ni alarma, ni falsa alarma ni nada… solo estaba pensando

El pelinegro dejo la comida sobre la mesa y dejó al pequeño husky siberiano recorrer el departamento mientras que la llevaba hasta el sofá, la tomo entre sus brazos y la sentó sobre sus piernas, levanto su playera y acaricio su vientre levemente mientras que ella se acomodaba en su cuello. No tardó mucho en que el perro apareciera con ellos subiendo a prisa al sillón y acomodándose en las piernas de la mujer oliendo a prisa sus manos

-nunca hablamos de esto…

-fue culpa de Bruce y la maldita habitación-dijo el pelinegro molesto

-creo que … no estamos hecho para esto ¿sabes?... ni siquiera creo que podremos… es decir ¿no deberíamos ya tener uno?

-creo que tienes razón… quizás sea hora de una buena revisión… ¿pero el perro?

\- ¿y cómo se llama?

-esperaba que tú lo pensaras… creo que no podríamos ser unos buenos padres, incluso creo que deberíamos dejarle el perro al mocoso

-Jay…-le mira-mañana iremos al hospital ¿ok?... haremos unas pruebas y luego pensaremos en esto… y con el perro-acaricia su cabeza-seria buen para nosotros ¿es un macho?

-si

Ambos se abrazaron un momento mientras que el perro se acomodaba entre ellos, sus mentes se llenaban de pensamientos ¿Cómo es que serían una familia? Estaban bastante curiosos por ello, en sus mentes solo podían pensar en lo peor hasta que el perro le saco de sus pensamientos ladrando fuertemente, ella lanzo una sonrisa mientras que le besaba su frente

-hum… Charlie ese es su nombre

-ok, deje que tú lo escogieras ¿no?


	7. Chapter 7

Había pasado una semana desde que habían hablado del tema de tener hijos y 3 días de que se habían realizado un chequeo completo, mañana era el día en que verían los exámenes, estaban nerviosos y de eso no había duda. Esa tarde era viernes y ambos estaban sobre el sofá esperando que fuera de noche para que el saliera a patrullar y ella a guiarle por las calles. La mujer miraba su tableta mientras que el lanzaba una pelota de goma al perro que no se aburría de buscar su pelota.

\- ¿Bree?

\- ¿sí? ...-le mira- ¿estás bien Jay?

-si-le sonríe levemente- sabes que te amo

\- ¿Jay?

-si tuviéramos niños… sabes sería bueno de cierta manera… no estaríamos aburridos

-no podrías salir tanto y yo tendría que dejar de trabajar

-pero sabes… tendríamos algo… algo realmente nuestro… algo que perduraría muchos años

-lo se Jay, te amo, pero…. ¿acaso podríamos?

-nena, somos tu y yo…. Nosotros podríamos hacer lo que quisiéramos y por eso, luego de que nos den los resultados, sean buenos o malos nos tomaremos unas vacaciones ¿sí?

\- ¿vacaciones? ¿acaso con el trabajo podría?

-nena, mi padre es tu jefe y mi hermano también es tu jefe

-lo sé-dijo riendo-ok vacaciones

-te amo nena

-y yo a ti Jay

Lo beso antes de que él se fuera caminando hasta donde estaba Tim y luego se irían a patrullar juntos, la miro y le sonrió tranquilo antes de salir, ella lanzo un suspiro y le quedo mirando unos minutos la puerta donde se había ido, se prepararía una taza de chocolate antes de tomar su lugar como "Tesla" el nombre secreto que los demás habían escogido para ella. Pasaron unos minutos y cuando se iba a dirigir hasta la pequeña cueva escucho el toquido de la puerta, miro alarmada al pequeño perro y dejo la taza, busco bajo la mesada el arma de Jason, saco el seguro sin hacer ruido y dijo

\- ¿cariño? -esconde el arma en su espalda- ¿acaso olvidaste las llaves, amor?

Tenían todo un esquema planeado, ella jamás usaba esas palabras con él y era porque las tenían como clave, si algo de eso salía de sus palabras era porque había un problema, nadie respondió así que apunto a la puerta cuando esta se abrió de golpe. Ella le estaba esperando, desde que el pelinegro le conto la verdad, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cuando la vio, él no era de repetir sus bromas, pero ese era un clásico suyo, claro que esta vez no era un turista, estaba vestido como un vendedor y en su gafete era el de ella en Enterprise, el saco su arma y primero disparo a la pata del perro haciéndole chillar, ella agarro su arma y desvió el siguiente tiro que iba a su columna, no disparo, solo dejo salir su estrepitosa risa.

-créeme la pelirrojo a fue mucho más sencilla

-no soy la pelirroja-dijo con el ceño fruncido- voy a hacer lo que él no puede

-se nota que eres la novia del chico-dijo riendo- ¡pero no eres capaz!

-vamos a verlo, Joker

Se escuchó un sonido sordo, la bala del joker atravesó su abdomen por su cadera derecha mientras que la de ella atravesó su pecho. No tardó el traje del joker de sangre y ella también en la parte baja, lanzo una estrepitosa y sonora risa antes de dejarse caer, ella se arrastró a su teléfono y llamo a prisa a policía, luego dejo salir un suspiro mientras apretaba su herida, aun con el arma junto a ella esperando por si él se levanta y volvía a atacar, aunque lo dudaba. Ella soltó una risita antes de marcar a su novio, pero no respondió, para variar había dejado su teléfono, busco el primer número que encontró y dejo salir un suspiro

\- ¿Dami?

\- ¿Abernathy? -dijo extrañado- ¿Qué quieres?

\- ¿estas con Jason, Dick… Tim o tu padre?... es una emergencia, necesito un civil aquí…

-estoy cerca…

-solo… apresúrate

El menor conocía poco a la mujer, habían intercambiado una que otra palabra, más que nada de armamento, pero era parte de la familia, quisiera o no así que no podía ignorar su llamado. Llamo a Alfred con alerta amarilla y que estuviera atento a cualquier cosa mientras que el mayordomo trataba de contactar a Red Hood

Apareció aprisa y vio la puerta hecha añicos en la entrada, sintió el olor a pólvora y cuando se asomó por la puerta vio el cuerpo aún más pálido del joker y luego la vio a ella sangrando con el arma a su lado, se quedó boquiabierto mirándole cuando vio a Gordon tomándole el hombro y apartándole lentamente mientras que quedaba con la misma expresión

-c-comisionado…-dijo ella débilmente- le juro que la tengo registrada-dijo antes de sonreír

-Abernathy-dijo el pelinegro presionando su herida- estas apretando mal

\- ¿Damian Wayne? -dijo sorprendido-la ambulancia esta abajo ¿puedes cargarla?

-si-la levanta-aprieta bien tu herida, si no te desangraras antes de llegar abajo

Estaba mareada en la ambulancia, solo sintió la nerviosa mano del chico apretando la suya mientras escuchaba a lejos los enfermeros mientras trataban de detener hemorragia, en su mente solo pensaba en que su cachorro estaba camino al veterinario, solo

El pelinegro miro a su hermano algo curioso, tenía esa cara de se va a acabar el mundo, esto no iba bien, busco su teléfono y nada, no lo había traído para variar, su hermano se quedó en blanco cuando le sacudió, no sabía que decirle

-cámbiate ahora

\- ¿Timy?

-Bree… ella está en el hospital

\- ¿Qué?! ¿Bree?

\- ¡solo ve!

Salto hasta el apartamento y salió aun poniéndose la camisa cuando salió con su motocicleta por las calles, salto de la motocicleta dejándole en el suelo mal estacionada cuando corrió por las puertas del hospital gritando a prisa el nombre de su novia. El menor le detuvo dándole un golpe en la cara, ese no era el lugar para hablar, el comisionado llegaría más tarde así que ambos subieron a la terraza

\- ¿Qué diablos sucedió? ¿¡qué haces tú aquí mocoso!?

-ella me llamo, no vas a creer lo que vi

\- ¿lo que viste? ¡¿Qué diablos viste?!

-al Joker-dijo dando un suspiro-en el suelo del departamento

\- ¿Qué?

-ella lo mato, Todd… Tesla le disparo justo en el pecho… lo vi

\- ¿ella lo mato? ¿al Joker? -dijo sorprendido-Bree no sería capaz

-ella lo hizo… ahora la están operando y él está en la morgue, mi padre ya fue hasta allá… dijo que nos reuniéramos al amanecer en la mansión-se sujeta el estómago- ver su horrible cara riendo aun muerto… es asqueroso

-Bree… no, no ella no pudo hacerlo

-tu perro, él también le disparo… tu quédate con ella, me voy al veterinario…-suspira- tu teléfono-le entrega el celular-avísame cualquier cosa

El joker… había muerto

Se quedó mirándole un momento, acaricio su mano suavemente mientras seguía dormida, su novia le había disparado a el justo en el pecho, ella había matado a alguien, había cruzado la línea, incluso si había sido ese payaso maldito, incluso eso era suficiente para mancharse las manos. Escucho poco y nada lo que el comisionado dijo, respondió una que otra palabra, mientras seguía mirándole, tenía algo más que escuchar que lo que él sabía que había en su departamento.

Se quedó mirando al doctor mientras este hablaba hasta que escucho aquello que en el fondo no quería escuchar jamás, ahora esa oportunidad estaba muy lejos, más de lo que pensaba

-ella no puede tener bebes, señor Todd

-ok…

-lamento informárselo, pero ella estará bien en unos días, tendrá que cuidarse mucho, uno o dos meses de descanso

\- ¿ella puede viajar?

-me temo que no aun, tendrá que tomar píldoras para las hormonas, pero aparte de eso, ella estará completamente sana

-gracias-aprieta su mano

Se quedó con ella hasta que pronto parecía venir el amanecer, escucho su teléfono sonar, sabía que tenía que irse, beso su frente y la dejo ahí aun conectada a maquinas resguardada por policías en todo el hospital. El secreto de la muerte del Joker era información confidencial y quien comentara algo en el hospital seria acusado de traición, así que se sintió un poco aliviado de dejarla ahí además que Gordon seguía por ahí rondando esperando que despertara para preguntarle más del ataque.

Llego a casa y fue recibido por Alfred al que abrazo fuertemente, estaban todos aturdidos de emociones escondidos en la cueva sin decir mucho

\- ¿Cómo esta Charlie? -dijo Jason

-esta aun en el hospital, le amputaron la pierna, pero ya tenemos una prótesis que le pondrá en unos días

-me alegro de que este vivo

-aún quedan dos-dijo Barbara- ¿Cuál de todos fue este?

-el nuestro-dijo Jason- el que me mato, el que te dejo en silla de ruedas… quería hacer lo mismo con ella

\- ¿estás seguro? -dijo Tim

-no podemos especular, tengo que hablar con ella cuando despierte-dijo el mayor

-ella fue muy valiente-dijo Dick- mantuvo la calma y le enfrento

-sabía que iría por ella-dijo Steph- sabía que le buscaba, solo estaba esperando la oportunidad

-si se sabe que ella lo mato…-dijo Red Hood- ella está en peligro


	8. Chapter 8

Dejo su bolso caer mientras que se movía lentamente por la mansión Wayne, sería su casa temporal mientras que conseguían otra, el pequeño perro se movía lentamente con una rueda moviéndolo, estaba asustado y adolorido así que lo tomo en sus brazos y lo cargo sosteniendo la mano de la mujer para ayudarla a subir la escalera.

El acomodo a la pelinegra en la cama y dejo al perro sin su soporte para que se acomodara con ella, a veces mirándola así sentía que era como una granada, había explotado y ahora su novia estaba herida de por vida al igual que su perro

\- ¿necesitas algo?

-que dejes de tener esa cara de perro muerto en tu rostro, Jay

\- ¿Qué?

-ya me escuchaste… el ya no está aquí

\- ¿crees que me atormenta eso? -lanza una sonrisa-nena estoy preocupada por ti ¿estás bien? Mataste a alguien

-me defendí de la muerte, cariño… era lo que tenía que hacer para que no sufrieras-toma su mano- te amo Jay y si estoy un poco asustada por haberle disparado, pero créeme fue más difícil explicar que lo mate, que hacerlo…

-él era una mala persona, lo merecía

-además… quedan dos de él… aun puedes conseguir tu venganza

-tú ya lo hiciste, era el… el que me mato a golpes… el que dejo a Babs… y casi lo hace contigo… puedes decirme miles de veces que estas bien, Bree… pero seguiré preocupado por cómo te afectara esto

-me preocupa nuestro Husky-dijo acariciándolo- voy a construirle la mejor pierna posible

-sé que si nena

Los siguientes días él se sentía extraño, era difícil decir que ese era el Joker ya que suponía que no tenía identidad y en efecto el cuerpo no tenía ninguna, molares y dientes reconstruidos, huellas borras, ningún rastro de sangre o ADN fue encontrado en todo el mundo. La mujer seguía diseñando en la cama la pata para su pequeño perro que a pesar de que mostraba ánimos cuando salía volvía solo a dormir con la mujer, todo estaba deprimente en casa.

El pelinegro no tardo en conseguir un departamento nuevo mucho más seguro que el anterior y con espacio suficiente y el cuarto vacío tenía un futon y un escritorio para trabajar las cosas de Enterprise, la ayudo a moverse hasta el sofá preocupado de que cualquier movimiento pudiera causarle dolor mientras que el perro paseaba mirando los distintos lugares que conocer en su nueva casa con sus juguetes

\- ¿nena esta cómoda?

-tranquilo cariño ¿estas tu bien?

-si… ¿Por qué preguntas?

-haz tenido que hacer todo solo… creo que ni siquiera has tenido tiempo para pensar

-un poco-le abraza junto a ella- lo siento Bree

\- ¿Por qué?

-no pude protegerte nena, y yo me siento culpable

\- ¿culpable? -lanza una risita- yo me siento culpable-desvía la mirada- tu querías ...

-nena no quería

-si querías-le mira con los ojos llorosos- queríamos… queríamos tener niños, una familia, pero no… el no solo te mato, no solo dejo a Barbara en silla de ruedas… hizo su último acto final … arruinándonos el resto de nuestra vida… arruinando un futuro cercano… provocándote más dolor… y más a él… Bruce se culpará por todo

-nena-le abraza- no arruino nada ¿ok? No le des poder a ese payaso… ahora tendremos tiempo para nosotros ¿sí? Y si queremos niños, cuando estés lista tendremos algunos revoltosos

-tiene razón -sonríe- podemos tener… niños sin oportunidades, darles una familia

-una familia…-busca en su bolsillo y le da una caja de terciopelo rojo-nena

-dime que es la llave del apartamento

-no lo es- la abre- nena…

\- ¡si! -dijo emocionada-d-digo… pregunta primero Jay, no soy adivina

-nena...

\- ¡si! ...lo siento-dijo sonriente- ¿es enserio?

Él le sonrió tranquilo antes de que ella saltara para besarle, había pasado poco más de un mes desde el ataque y era primera vez que tomaban un poco la iniciativa, pero apenas vio la herida cicatrizada de su novia se detuvo un momento y acaricio suavemente aquella marca antes de sentir los labios de ella sobre su frente llamándole la atención. Se quedó mirando sus ojos ámbar antes de volver a sentir los labios de ella sobre los suyos. trato de hacerlo lentamente, besando y acariciándola con cuidado mientras que la tenía a su merced, no quería que sintiera ni un poco de dolor, no quería que se traumara ni un poco estando a su lado.

Dejo salir un suspiro de su boca apenas se separó de él sonriente como siempre, incluso más de lo que le había visto estos días, se sentía tranquilo a su lado, siguió besándole y mimándole lo más posible tratando de borrar sus recuerdos horribles.

Ella no tardo en volver al trabajar mientras que el trataba de ponerse al día en Enterprise, a pesar de tener bastantes conocimientos todo le era aburrido, pero tratar de tener una vida normal junto con su novia le hacía sentir bien. Paso casi un año desde el ataque y ellos habían logrado casarse en una pequeña ceremonia improvisada y ahora vivían tranquilamente en su rutina.

\- ¿nena?

-hum-dijo mirándole-lo siento, estamos con un diseño muy importante-dijo estirándose hasta atrás - ¿Es muy tarde?

-no tanto, solo las 10

\- ¿las 10? -dijo sorprendida- pero… oh cariño… lo siento dije que haría la cena

-descuida, Tim me llamo… ya preparé la cena, así que no te preocupes-besa su frente- ¿vamos a casa?

-si-sonríe- lamento trabajar tanto-le abraza

-si te distrae está bien

-está pensando, sabes-sonríe

-lo sé ¿pero ¿qué especialmente, nena? -toma su mano y camina con ella- yo también estaba pensando algunas cosas sabes

-quizás… estamos listos

\- ¿Qué?

-para … alguien más con nosotros

\- ¿e-enserio? -dijo sorprendido- te iba a decir que fuéramos el fin de semana a ver a Roy … pero ya que … wow…

-lo siento-le mira- no quería sorprenderte

\- ¿está segura nena?... es decir, mira… son las 10 y sigues aquí, sabes que tendrás que dejar de trabajar algunos meses o años y no podrías hacer horas extra a menos que sea extrema emergencia y además mírame, cualquier noche podría morir de nuevo y…

-Jason… vi a unos niños hoy en la calle-le mira- robando pan y frutas… yo sé que tú vas a verlo y vas a verte a ti mismo… porque yo te vi ahí

La quedo mirando algo indeciso, quería tener niños, pero otros como el, sería un trabajo pesado para ella y para él, pero miro sus ojos brillando, niños… sus niños.

Ella la guio por las calles y le indico por donde, era un barrio peligroso eso sí, siguieron buscando algún lugar donde pudieran estar hasta que escucharon gritos desde un departamento. Ambos subieron a prisa por la escalera de emergencia y él se puso su casco de Red Hood y le dejo el arma a la mujer antes de meterse dentro y ver a una mujer en el suelo con tres niños escondidos, todos con rasgos diferentes. El pelinegro se acercó a prisa a mirar sus signos vitales antes de gritarle a la mujer, que se acercó a prisa y comenzó a hacer Rcp mientras el pelinegro llamaba una ambulancia

Él se quitó el casco y miro a los niños, tres niños asustado delante de él apunto de ver la muerte de su madre, al igual que él vio la de su madre alguna vez. Los enfermeros no pudieron hacer nada, Gordon se la llevo en una bolsa mientras que ellos miraban curiosos que podría pasar con ellos, una niña de tres, uno de cinco y otra de siete años. Gordon los llevo al orfanato después de interrogarlos, la difunta les había recogido, pero estaban hundida en drogas. Se quedaron con los niños un momento hablando con ellos mientras los dejaban en el orfanato

-tu eres Red Hood-dijo la mayor con el ceño fruncido

\- ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros, hermana? -dijo el niño asustada

-vamos a quedarnos Robbie, un tiempo-dijo sujetando a su hermana pequeña apenas con sus brazos-quédate quieta Betsy

La pequeña niña estiro los brazos a la mujer y ella no dudo en tomarla en sus brazos arrullándola con una canción, el niño se acomodó a su lado apoyándose en su hombre y la mayor se quedó seria mirándoles, era bastante extraño que alguien se les acercara y se preocupara. Cuando los niños se quedaron dormidos ambos se dirigieron a la oficina y esperaron hasta la mañana para hablar con la directora

-vamos a adoptarles-dijo el

\- ¿a cuál? -hablo la directora

-a los tres-dijeron al unisono


	9. Chapter 9

-la mayor es Katherine-dijo la mujer presentándole- luego Robert y Elizabeth-sonrió la mujer- espero que nos enseñes Alfred-dijo la mujer- enséñanos a criar bien a nuestros niños

-será un honor para mí, señorita-dijo el tranquilo- espero que le amo Jason ya esté buscando una casa

-si -sonrió-algo cerca del parque… es un poco difícil aun, estos niños son buenos corredores Alfred

-igual como era el amo Jason cuando pequeño, por favor siéntase con la libertad de recorrer los pasillos de la mansión

Los niños estaban un poco nerviosos mirando el lugar, no estaban tan acostumbrado a la ostentosidad así que ella se los llevó al jardín junto con el perro de la mansión y su propio perro que jugaban alegres, se sentaron en el césped mientras daban un suspiro

\- ¿por qué Jason quiere que nos quedemos aquí? -dijo la mayor

-no tenemos espacio suficiente-respondió la mujer

-no me gusta aquí-dijo el menor escondiéndose detrás de su hermana-esto es muy grande

-tranquilo Robbie-dijo sonriente- sé que es extraño, pero haremos cosas divertidas hasta que llegue Jason ¿sí?

-dibujar-dijo la menor tomando algunas flores

-oh… de acuerdo, Kat ¿puedes mirarlos?

-ok

Los niños se quedaron con los animales mirando todo el lugar, algo indecisos hasta que vieron al pelinegro acercarse, la menor corrió torpemente hasta el saltando hasta el, la agarro en sus brazos y la llevo hasta los demás donde estaban ansiosos por saber si se podrían ir de casa, pero su rostro no demostraba buenas noticias

-sé que vivir en la mansión es un poco incómodo, pero no se dejen intimidar

-quiero ir a casa-dijo el niño con lágrimas en los ojos

-Robbie—toma su hombro- tu hogar será donde estén las personas que te importan, si tus hermanas están aquí, quizás es aquí

\- ¡tú también! -dijo aprisa- ¡y mamá!

\- ¿mamá? -dijo curioso

-se refiere a Bree-dijo la mayor- nosotros tenemos diferentes padres, lo notaste hace tiempo-dijo antes de limpiar los ojos del chico

-pues ella es una buena mamá, sé que solo ha sido un mes, pero lo estamos intentando lo mejor posible- nosotros no podemos tener hijos, tuvimos un incidente muy grave… pero ustedes llegaron a tiempo

\- ¿vamos a vivir siempre con ustedes? -pregunto la mayor

-bueno… siempre es una palabra muy grande, Kat… pero nosotros no les impediremos que se vayan de casa si quieran, pero a una edad adecuada, nos encargaremos de todos sus estudios, comida y si se portan bien quizás les tengamos unos premios

\- ¿premios? -dijo el niño- ¿Cómo juguetes?

-como juguetes, libros… no sé lo que quieran

-quiero patines-dijo la mayor ansiosa

-pues patines-si en un mes no rompen ninguna cosa de la mansión ni hacer enojar a Alfred

\- ¿s-solo eso? -dijo sorprendida

-sí y tu Robbie? ¿Betsy?

-una bicicleta

-ruedas-dijo la niña riendo-triciclo

-de acuerdo…recuerden, un mes

Los niños se entretuvieron ese mes en la mansión con las diferentes actividades que les tenía su ahora madre para que se sintieran mas cómodos, además de tener varias horas estudiando para que pudiesen entrar a la escuela apenas comenzara el año escolar. Jason cumplió su promesa y pronto los niños andaban de allá para acá moviéndose a prisa en sus nuevos juguetes y antes de que pudieran romper algo se fueron al parque en Gotham donde trataban de que mantuvieran juntos. El pelinegro abrazo a su esposa por el costado y beso su frente mientras ella lanzaba una sonrisa

\- ¿nena?

\- ¿no son encantadores?

-lo son… nena tengo dos cosas que decirte… uno, encontré la casa perfecta, pero tuve que volver a poner todo a mi vieja cueva en la alcantarilla

-bueno eso… creo que no es tan malo

-no te preocupes te daré lo necesario para que me ayudes, así que no te asustes

-no me asusto… demasiado

-ok, numero dos… Bruce investigo a los niños

\- ¡¿Qué?!

-bueno, solo para asegurarse que no tenían familia y ciertamente no tienen, Kat es mitad irlandesa… por si querías saber, por eso tiene el cabello de ese color anaranjado

-lo había pensado…

-y Robbie tiene ascendencia del oriente medio, tiene piel oliva… sus abuelos eran inmigrantes, supongo que después del 9-11 su madre comenzó a tener problemas, súmale todo lo que pasa desde ese día… por eso lo dejo cuando nació

-probablemente… Betsy es latina-le mira- bueno… no totalmente, pero tiene muchos signos de serlo

-tiene razón, Betsy es muy linda y va a serlo más cuando crezca, eso no me agrada

-no digas eso, Jay

-sabes, tener chicas es difícil, imaginarme que luego saldrán con alguien es difícil

-suenas como un papi, Jay-besa su mejilla- y me encanta

Luego de caminar mucho tiempo les compraron un helado a todos y se sentaron en el césped antes de contarles emocionados de su nueva casa a lo que todos parecían emocionados, tenía que cambiarse pronto antes de que los tres comenzaran a ir la escuela para que así la mujer volviera a trabajar al menos hasta la hora de almuerzo donde iría por los dos menores.

Los niños corrieron aprisa para conocer sus cuartos donde ya se habían preocupado de decorarlos según sus gustos, la mujer dio un largo suspiro en el sofá cuando al fin terminaron la mudanza, aún quedaban cosas que desempacar, pero merecía un descanso.

\- ¿nena?

\- ¿hum?

\- ¿Qué quieres para cenar?

-pizza...-dijo acomodándose

-no nena, recuerda lo que hablamos de la comida

-oh cierto-se levanta-lo siento cariño-dijo riendo- ¿Qué quieres para la cena?

-no te preocupes-dijo volviéndola a sentar- voy a preparar pollo y vegetales, no te preocupes

-no, está bien, yo lo hare

-estas cansada ¿porque no vas a descansar con los niños? están viendo películas en el cuarto de Robbie

-quiero hablar unas cosas contigo… unas cosas tensas pensando que no están los niños

-ok-se sienta junto a ella-supongo que la cena puede esperar

-quiero que una vez a la semana tengas una cita con los chicos, al menos una hora

\- ¿una cita?

-es buena idea, no quiero que seas como Bruce, quiero que tengas una real relación con ellos, han tenido una vida difícil

\- ¿harás lo mismo?

-exactamente, pero quiero que pases al menos una hora a solo con cada uno, las citas son para que aprender a tratar y ser tratados con respeto ¿entendido?

-nena te estas tomando esto bastante enserio, me parece bien, pero ambos iremos a las reuniones de padres y todas esas cosas, un deporte al menos y también algo más artístico

\- ¿y si ellos… quieren ser como tú?

\- ¿Cómo yo?... bueno ellos decidirán por nosotros, pero quiero que sepas que tiene que prepararse correctamente si es que quisieran hacer algo tan alocado


	10. Chapter 10

-y entonces Mary estaba en el suelo ¡en solo dos movimientos! -dijo la niña emocionada

-eso es genial Kat, pero debes tener cuidado los movimientos avanzados que te enseño de Aikido solo son para emergencias

-lo se papi, no te preocupes-dijo bebiendo de su chocolate caliente- estas muy pensativo

-mañana es el día de las madres, siempre es un reto esa mujer, al parecer ustedes ya le consiguieron regalos

-sí, el tío Tim nos llevó a conseguir algunos regalos para mami-sonrió- creo que mami ya tiene muchas cosas para jugar, pero no tiene algo de ella

\- ¿algo más femenino? -se toca la barbilla- como un collar o algo así

-tu eres su esposo… tú tienes que planear todo, tienes que recordar llevar las cosas para el desayuno

-creo que tenemos mucho para el desayuno

\- ¡es mami! -dijo con el ceño fruncido-ella merece esto

-tienes razón Kat-dijo antes de sorber su café

Salieron de la tienda con un paquete blanco con una cinta, caminaron por las calles mirando y buscando algo para la mujer, era su esposa y en todos sus años juntos siempre le regalaban cosas para sus inventos, alguno que otro material caro, pero nada que fuera especialmente para ella. Camino varias cuadras con su hija que pronto comenzó a cansarse, pero no podía pensar en nada hasta que se detuvieron frente a una joyería donde reposado en una tela blanquecina descansaba un collar dorado en forma de corazón con tres diamantes que iban en hilera, detuvo a su hija y le obligo a entrar prometiéndole que sería su última parada antes de volver a casa.

Cuando llegaron la mujer esperaba contenta la llegada de estos a casa, la niña se apresuró a besar su mejilla y luego correr a la habitación para recostarse un momento, cuando se volvió a ver a su esposo este ya la tenía entre sus brazos besando su frente

-Jay… están los niños aquí

-oh descuida-dijo besándole los hombros- que tal si vamos a darnos una ducha ¿eh?

-muy gracioso-dijo mirándole- me llamo Alfred ¿sabes?

\- ¿si? -le mira- ¿Por qué?

-quería saber si podíamos almorzar mañana todos juntos ¿sabes quién más cree que puede venir aquí?

\- ¿quien?... oh… no lo digas, no lo digas

-Dami-sonrió- sabes … él se volvió más atento después del accidente… además le está enseñando a Robbie a pintar

-solo por Robbie-dijo antes de lanzar un suspiro molesto

-y … sabes, Alfred le está enseñando a hacer galletas a Betsy

-lo sé y bueno, nuestra niña es un arma mortal con pies ¿no?

-cariño, Kat es más que eso-dijo lanzando un bufido mirándole serio-deja de enseñarle llaves de pelea o golpes secretos, todas esas cosas deben ser limitadas, Jay

-lo sé, pero nena ella es tan genial… tiene potencial

\- ¿para que la mate otro joker?

-nena creo que lo estás pensando demasiado

-Jason-se cruza de brazos y le mira- mi niña no… no la entrenaras para eso, tendrá una vida normal primero

-mami-dijo la niña tras de ella- es un poco tarde para eso… papi solo intenta lo mejor para mi… es lo que quiero

-Kat…-la mujer se sienta-no quiero que dejes tu vida de lado-se limpia los ojos- no te la pudimos dar nosotros, no te dimos algo sano desde el principio, pero lo intentamos-se cubre el rostro-solo trato de hacer algo bien por ustedes

Dejo escapar un sollozo, el pelinegro se sentó a su lado y la abrazo acariciando su cabeza, la niña se acercó y se sentó a su lado apoyándose en su hombro hasta que la mujer ya estuvo bien. Se quedó mirando a la niña, tenía el cabello con un color cobrizo y la piel pálida con algunas pecas, los ojos con un tono pardo y con destellos claros de vez en cuando. Acaricio su mejilla y le sonrió levemente mientras ella estaba algo nerviosa, su madre era una mujer cariñosa, risueña a pesar de lo dura que podía ser a veces, pero la había aprendido a querer a pesar de lo reacia que había sido la niña al principio

-voy a preparar el mejor equipo, vas a tener lo mejor que pueda construir Kat, pero no descuidaras tu vida, iras a la escuela y a la universidad, la que tú quieras, en lo que tú quieras, pero iras

-mami aún falta mucho para eso

-Kat-dijo su padre- cuando entras en esto… es para siempre, toda tu vida… mírame-besa la frente de la mujer- tendrás algunos problemas para relacionarte, tener amigos… tener novio, una familia

-no quiero preocuparme de eso papi-dijo acomodándose en el sofá- ¿acaso tu sí?

-no Kat, sinceramente no creo que pueda soportar verte con un chico, sobretodo uno malo

-mira quien lo dice, Jay… cuando yo te conocí eras un chico malo

-nena, no era tan malo contigo

Al siguiente día la mujer se levantó por los estruendos que había en la cocina, escuchaba gritos y cosas caerse, escucho luego que discutían y que alguien lloraba hasta que escucho que alguien le llamaban y que esos gritos se acercaban más y más. Su hija menor entro a prisa saltando a la cama y acurrucándose a su lado manchándola con mermelada de mora.

\- ¿Betsy? ¿estás bien?

-Kat me regaño-dijo entre sollozos- solo quería probar la mermelada

-está bien-la toma entre sus brazos- vamos a ver a la cocina

\- ¡no mami! -dijo la niña- papi está haciendo tu sorpresa

\- ¡Betsy! -dijo el pelinegro entrando apresurado- ¿Bree? ¡¿Por qué diablos estas despierta?! ¿Betsy estas bien?

-tranquilo, Jay… primero, debes un dólar… ella está bien

-solo espera un poco más Bree

\- ¿está todo bien?

-casi…

-creo que -se levanta con la niña- no del todo cariño- tienes algo pegajoso en la cara-dijo limpiándole con su manga- y no huele nada bien… ¿acaso algo se está quemando?

\- ¿quieres ir a desayunar afuera? -dijo el dando un suspiro

-suena a un buen plan, dile a todos que se preparen ¿sí?

Luego de desayunar y pasear por el parque se fueron al cementerio de Gotham, caminaron lentamente y en silencio mientras el pelinegro cargaba unas flores de colores que había escogido su hija menor, la mujer había insistido mucho tiempo que tenían que hacer esto a pesar de que lo habían evitado. Se detuvieron en una tumba y él se quedó mirándola serio, la mujer acomodaba algunas de las flores mientras su hija mayor sostenía el resto

\- ¿Quién es ella papi? -dijo la menor

-es mi madre, Betsy… era muy parecida a la de ustedes

\- ¿también está triste? -dijo el niño mirando serio

-si… estaba muy triste-acaricia la cabeza del niño-pero ahora están mejor

-sigamos-dijo la mujer- todavía tenemos que ir a ver a su mamá

Siguieron caminando solo unos metros estaba la tumba de la madre que los había cuidado a los tres niños, dejaron las flores y los tres dijeron algunas cosas, le desearon un feliz día de las madres antes de tomar las manos de sus padres y salir de aquel lugar.

El pelinegro por donde miraba veía familias caminando tranquilas y por primera él no se preguntó cómo sería caminar con alguien a su lado, por que donde mirara estaba rodeado de su familia, llevaba a la menor de ahora 5 años en sus hombros, a su esposa tomándole su mano, con su hija caminando adelante solo unos metros paseando al husky y a su otro lado a su hijo agarrando su mano. Sonrió gustoso al verles, al verse reflejado en un vidrio, se detuvo de golpe y les quedó mirando un momento, contemplando a su familia

-no tenemos una foto los 5 juntos-dijo ella- quizás sería una buena idea

Se sentaron en una banca en la calle y se acomodaron, el estiro su brazo y tomo una fotografía de los cinco juntos apretados para aparecer en la fotografía, pero todos sonrientes. Siguieron caminando hasta la casa, subieron por el elevador y ella los detuvo, se acercó a la puerta y escucho ruidos, busco escondida en su espalda la pistola que tenía mientras que su esposo escondía a los niños en su espalda. Él le hizo una señal y ella dio un rápido golpe empujando la puerta y apunto rápido a lo primero que vio antes de sacar su otra arma y apuntar a su segundo blanco, el mayordomo levanto las manos mirándole curioso mientras que el otro pelinegro solo alzo una ceja esperando que ella hiciera algo

\- ¡¿cómo diablos se metieron a mi casa?!

-me enseñaste a entrar ¿recuerdas, Bree? -dijo el menor

-podrías avisar a la próxima, Dami

-no sería una sorpresa del día de las madres, señorita-dijo el mayordomo

-oh-suspira- Jay, falsa alarma

\- ¿falsa alarma? -dijo asomándose con sus hijos- podrían habernos avisado-dijo mirando molesto- teníamos el almuerzo cubierto

-ya limpié el desastre que tenía con los niños, amo Jason

-gracias Alfi-dijeron los cuatro al unísono

-gracias por traer el almuerzo-sonrió- ¿necesitas ayuda?

-el único que debería estar aquí haciendo cosas es Todd, Bree… relájate-suspira-es tu día después de todo

Le miro sorprendida, pero fue tirada por sus hijos para distraerle jugando a algún juego, luego esperando el almuerzo, echando vistazos de vez en cuando para asegurarse que entre su esposo y su hermano ya no se hubieran matado o al menos intentado. Se sentaron a la mesa y comieron tranquilos charlando y hablando tranquilos. Luego Damian se quedó con el niño pintando mientras que la menor hacia galletas con el mayordomo, una receta nueva que estaban probando juntos mientras que, con la llegada de Grayson, la mayor se quedaba entrenando algunos trucos con él. El pelinegro abrazo a la mujer y beso su cabeza antes de mostrarle su regalo, ella se quedó sorprendida mirándole como si fuera algo extraño

\- ¿Jay?

\- ¿nena?

\- ¿y esto?

\- ¿es mi regalo? -dijo curiosa antes de colgarlo en el cuello

-nena… ¿acaso no puedo regalar algo que no sean materiales extraños para tus inventos?

-me sorprende mucho que le hicieras caso a nuestros hijos en esto

-también traje tarta-le susurra al oído

-te amo

-y yo a ti, nena-le besa- gracias por todo


End file.
